


Diplomatic Incident

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bones doesn't do well at diplomatic functions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Incidente diplomático](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683911) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Well, tha’s jus’ the kinda remark ah’d expect a diplomat liken you to make.”

Spock easily heard the doctor’s inebriated voice. A glance showed McCoy bouncing, poised to strike. Jim sent a pleading look his way.

Diplomacy wasn’t halting the tirade. Spock stepped forward to initiate the one thing that would.

“Doctor. I am in need of medical assistance. I am experiencing extreme discomfort.”

Previous target forgotten, McCoy turned on Spock.

“An’ ya choose ta tell me now?” He sighed. “Come on then.”

Spock followed the doctor out. Now he just needed a logical reason to get McCoy to bed.


End file.
